


A Whole Bunch Of Fix Its Featuring My Favourite Couples

by MoonandArrows



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, FIx It, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonandArrows/pseuds/MoonandArrows
Summary: Cute, fluffy, love filled scenes.To hopefully add some light on this horrible day.





	1. Clarke and Lexa Fix It One

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please do not hurt yourselves today or tomorrow or the next day!  
> We will get through this, this is not the end!  
> Call a hotline if you need to.  
> Message me on tumblr (@basically-moon-and-arrows)  
> Stay alive. Because if we disappear then they win. And they cannot be allowed to win again.

Clarke couldn't stop the blood from pushing past her fingers. All the things she had learned beside her mother over the years just...vanished from her mind. Titus and Murphy stood nearby. Why weren't they doing anything?

"No, no Lexa, stay with me! Lexa!" Clarke sobbed.

"It's alright Clarke. May we meet again." Lexa gasped as she bled out on the bed.

"No!Lexa! Lexa!" Clarke was sucked up by the dark. The love of her life dying under hands she could no longer see.

Suddenly she was gasping for air in a new world. Hands were dry, but her cheeks weren't. Slowly her surroundings appeared. She was sitting up in a bed. Lexa's bed. Candles were lit all around. There were hands on her, arms holding her. Clarke look from her hands that were no longer red to lips that were forming words.

Finally her hearing caught up.

"Clarke, Clarke it is alright. I'm fine." Lexa was whispering to her.

Clarke entire body shook as she collapsed against the commander. Lexa wrapped her in her arms. Clarke's hand slipped under the fabric of the other woman's nightshirt and felt for the scar on her stomach. The feel of the rough skin grounded her.

Lexa had healed. Lexa was alive. Clarke hadn't forgotten her medical knowledge. Titus was dead. There was peace. Lexa was alive.

"I'm sorry." Clarke gasped into her lover's skin.

"Clarke, hush. You have nothing to be sorry for. Because of you I am alive." Lexa kissed her brow.

"because of me you were shot."

"Because of you I live. Before you I was simply the commander. A tool. Now I am a person. I am Lexa. Leksa kom Trikru who loves Clarke kom Skaikru." Lexa cupped Clarke's face and caught her eyes "Because of you."

Clarke closed the distance between their lips. Soon bodies soft with love lay back on the bed. Content in each other's presence.


	2. Clexa Two

Clarke sat at the table council, eyes looking over everyone around her. Her mother. Kane. Raven and Miller's father. A couple other people of Arkadia. Then there were the three from Ice Nation. 

It had been two months since Alie had been deleted. A month since the threat of nuclear radiation was proven wrong. It had been Alie's last, desperate ploy to get Clarke on her side. After a period of recovery time the clans were now looking towards the future. Which was why the Ice Nation was here. To create a treaty between their two clans. Tech in exchange for help surviving in a new world. Simple.

The extremely tall Ice Nation man known as Imo was signing a paper already signed by Chancellor Kane. Echo sat on the man's left, and a hooded figure to his right. This figure sat very straight and still. For whatever reason Clarke felt her gaze pulled back to them. Probably wondering how Clarke was Wanheda. After leaving Polis Clarke had stepped down as a leader. Obviously she failed at it. Also, she could't stand to lead anyone into battle anymore. Didn't anymore blood on her hands. So she worked in the MedBay. Fixing instead of breaking. She grew herbs and taught children to read. Wanheda was gone. She could feel their eyes on her. Her hand raised to fiddle with the Flame. With some wire twisted around it tied to string it was now a necklace she never took off. The only piece of Lexa she had left.

"And so it's signed." Imo signed the last line and stood.

He and Kane shook hands.

"Lunch should be ready by now. Please, join us. You can set out tomorrow." Kane offered.

"Yes, thank you. If you would like we can give some of your hunters tips before we leave. It would not do well for our alliances to starve." Imo chuckled.

Abby led everyone out of the room. The hooded figure turned their head slightly, still concealed, as they left the room. As if to glance at Clarke one last time. Clarke was last to leave. Raven was waiting for her on the other side, cane in hand.

"Come on. Food time." the mechanic said.

"I'm not that hungry-"

"That's what you said this morning. Not buying it this time." Raven grabbed Clarke's arm and pulled her towards the outdoor cafeteria. 

Clarke hadn't felt very hungry these past couple months. She had lost weight. However her friends-her family, had noticed and were helping her and encouraging her to eat. Slowly she was gaining the weight back. The pair sat with plates full of food.

The meal was short. Everyone had work to do. Miller, Bryan, Jasper, Harper and Monty all went out to train with the Ice Nation. Clarke returned to the MedBay. For the next couple hours she cleaned and organized. Stocked up the herbs she would most likely need in the upcoming season. The sun was beginning to go down when she heard commotion headed her way. 

"Clarke! You still there?" 

"Harper?"

Harper appeared in the doorway, the hooded Ice Nation member right behind her.

"She got a cut on her hand. Jasper set up a trap wrong. And despite the fact she's a big strong warrior Imo said for her to get it checked out." Harper explained.

"Alright, hanks Harper." Clarke went to the drawer with the Earth made antiseptic. Moonshine. "You can go ahead and sit on the table."

The silent Ice Nation warrior did so. Clarke's body was buzzing with proximity. She tried to shake it off. Her eyes darted over to the warrior. A tiny lock of brown hair dropped from the hood. Something in Clarke's gut tugged hard. What was going on? Clarke approached and the warrior lifted her hand. The cut was very shallow, but dirt could still be seen within.

"This might sting." Clarke warned. Her brain said she had seen that hand before. Known that hand. But who it belonged to, well she was dead.

Clarke took the hand in hers and quickly wiped it clean. Heat grew from where they touched. Even quicker she put on a bandage.

"There you go."

"Thank you, Clarke."

The air was torn from Clarke's lungs. She dropped the dirty wipe. The figure lifted their head, letting the hood drop. No war paint. No gear between her eyes. Hair in different braids. But it was Lexa.

Clarke stumbled back a couple steps. She was hallucinating. Lexa was dead. Dead.

"Clarke?" Lexa's brows furrowed with confusion and she slipped off the table.

"No, no. You're dead. You died." Tears began to drip down her cheeks.

"I did. When Titus shot me both my spirit and that of the Commander left my body."

"You were in the City of Light with me, you died there too!"

"No. After you defeated Alie my spirit returned to my body, just like everyone else's." Lexa held up her hand cautiously.

"They burned your body."

"Not mine. Roan took mine, burned my wound so it was forced to heal, wrapped it in ice."

"But it was days before we were in the City of Light, how did your body stay working?"

"Perhaps due to the radiation that you mentioned causes the deformities in children."

Clarke slowly processed the information. The next second she launched herself at Lexa. Her fists beat against the brunette's chest.

"It's been months! How could you-I-you were dead!" Clarke sobbed. "I thought you were dead and it was my fault! Why didn't you-why..."

Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde. Her lips pressed against an ear as the fists hit her chest slower and slower.

"I am sorry, Clarke. I had to adjust back to being in my body. As I am no longer the Commander I didn't have as much power as I once did. Roan and I agreed it was best that I stay hidden for a while. Came as early as it was safe." Lexa apologized.

Clarke had ceased hitting her. Instead her hands fisted in the material of Lexa's shirt and pulled her closer. Their lips met. Tears fell down both their cheeks. Breathless they released each other's lips. Hands brushed hair out of the way and they kissed again. And again, and again.

"Hey Clarke-"

The pair stopped kissing but didn't release each other. Raven stood in the doorway jaw dropped.

"Lexa? But-you know what I don't want to know." Raven turned "Don't want to know. I mean I do-but, like-later!"

Raven was gone the next second. Blue and green met.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
